Too much elixir, a house of anubus story
by agizzy23
Summary: Victor drank too much elixir, Oh no. Now he's a baby! find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Too much Elixir by Agizzy23

It's a normal day at House of Anubis. But then, Victor had a crazy idea. He thought he'd drink TWO bottles of elixir in the same day. But before he could do that, he cleaned off his pin (That he drops at 10:00 precisely) by putting it in a glass of water. He also wanted Corbierre to look young, so he gave him some elixir in bird bath outside. Not too far Away, Patricia and Eddie watched He drank the bottle, and then quickly refilled it with Elixir. "Yummy," thought Victor. "Hey, why is the furniture getting bigger?" thought Victor. Patria and Eddie came running inside with what appeared to be an egg.

"Oh no," said Patria, "Victor how much elixir did you drink?" Eddie gently put the egg next to Victor.  
"Too much apparently and the same goes for Corbierre," Eddie said while pointing to the egg.  
"What's this chunk of metal doing in a glass of water?" asked Eddie. He picked it up and put it next to victor. Victor reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch; 9:59. Victor tried to walk but had trouble getting up. He finally realized what he was; a baby. He also realized he put the pin in elixir, not water. He grabbed the egg (Corbierre) and the piece of metal and crawled near the staircase. He looked at his pocket watch again; 10:00.  
He tried to say, "It is ten o'clock you have five minutes precisely and then, I want to hear a pin drop." But instead, all that came out was a bunch of noises and the word "drop". Then, he dropped the chunk of metal. He put the metal in his pocket as Fabian came running down the stairs.

"Hey guys where's Victor?" asked Fabian. Baby Victor made a gurgling noise.  
"Fabian, this is Victor, he over dosed on elixir," said Eddie. Then, Trudy came down the stairs.  
"That's odd, it's 10:01 and I didn't hear Victor," said Trudy. She looked at the baby.  
"Who is that adorable little baby?" she said picking him up.  
"Put me down woman!" Victor thought.  
"This is um, Victor's friend's nephew," said Patricia.  
"Victor is going to be out for a while and asked us to look after him," said Eddie.  
"Why would he leave so suddenly?" asked Trudy.  
"He said he had to go someplace for a…" said Eddie.  
"A what?" asked Trudy.  
"A headmaster's of the world meeting," said Fabian. Patria and Eddie nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Well ok then, hey what's this egg doing on the floor?" asked Trudy. No one could think of an answer.

"I'll just throw this out then," said Trudy. Baby Victor began to cry.  
"No, that's our life science project," said Eddie. Victor stopped crying. Trudy placed the egg in Eddie's hands.  
"So who will watch the baby while you're in school" asked Trudy.  
"You will," said Eddie. They had to find a way to change Victor back.  
"But make sure to give him some alone time," said Patricia. Trudy put baby Victor down.  
"How cute, he is wearing Victor's suit," said Trudy, "But it's kind of big on him." She noticed the pocket watch in his pocket. "You stole Victor's watch, bad baby," joked Trudy. She took the watch and Victor started crying.  
"You should probably give that back, I think Victor gave it to him," said Patria.  
"Are you sure we just can't buy him one with whales or kittens on it?" asked Trudy.  
"victor wouldn't like that," said Fabian.  
"Alright, but don't expect me to take the blame if Victor gets mad,' said Trudy as she put the watch back in his pocket.  
"We won't,' said Eddie. Patria picked Victor up. Fabian, Eddie, Patria, Victor, and the egg went upstairs. In the upstairs hall, they saw Alfie. He looked at Patria and Eddie, and then the baby. His face was full of shock as he gasped.  
"Oh my god, what did you two do on your last date?" asked Alfie.  
"Alfie!' yelled Patria.  
"This is Victor, he drank too much Elixir," said Fabian. Alfie laughed and said, "But that's too cute to be Victor." Baby Victor crossed his arms and just managed to say, "Get to bed, now."

Alfie stood with his mouth wide open, "That is Victor, how are we going to get him back?" Patria looked down at Baby Victor.  
"I don't know," she said. Alfie had a scared expression on his face he could just picture it; Victor continuing his job as-a-one-and-a-half-year-old. Every day at 10:00 in the morning saying, "it's 10:00 you have five minutes precisely to take a nap and then I want to hear a chunk of metal drop," while dropping a piece of metal. Then Alfie could picture himself having to scrub the potty-chair with a tooth brush with cartoon characters on it.

"We've got to change him back," said Alfie, "We'll think of a plan tomorrow."  
Alfie explained to Jerome and Mick about baby Victor.  
"I don't want him to sleep in my room," said Mick.  
"Well then what can we do?" asked Alfie. Mick snapped his fingers.  
"I know, we'll put him in the boy's bathroom," said Mick.  
"Mick that's ridiculous," said Jerome.  
"No, we'll give him the extra pillow and some blankets," said Mick.  
"And we'll give the egg the pillow and the sunlamp," said Alfie.  
"Alfie, I was serious," said Mick.  
"I know, so was I," said Alfie.  
"It's not like the egg is going to hatch," said Mick.  
I don't know guys," said Jerome holding the egg, "Corbierre here feels like a live egg."  
"Well then we'll get the sunlamp from victor's room," said Alfie. Alfie took the keys out of Victor's pocket. Victor frowned and made a sad noise.  
"We'll get you some silicone baby keys later," said Jerome as he and Alfie ran to unlock Victor's office.

The net day, Jerome woke up early and went to get Victor and the egg. As the brought him back to the room Patria saw him on the way and said, "The egg is hatching." Out popped a baby raven.  
"Oh my god Corbierre is alive!" said Jerome. Trudy saw them and the egg.  
"Well you must have succeeded on you're project because it hatched," said Trudy, "You need to be off for school, my friend is an aunt and gave me her old baby gate."  
"But we have off today, remember?" said Jerome.  
"What?" said Trudy as she went to check the calendar.  
She came back right away.  
"See?" said Jerome.  
"Well ok then, I'm going to get the baby gate," said Trudy.  
"And some bird seed," said Jerome.  
"Sure, see you soon," said Trudy as she walked out.  
"Ok, so we need to find the way to turn Victor back," sad Patria.

Later, everyone gathered downstairs for breakfast.  
"Um, why do I not smell toast?" asked Alfie while walking into the room.  
"Trudy left early, but still made food," explained Eddie.  
"She made bowls of cereal and there is fresh fruit in the fridge," said Patria.  
"So, where's the highchair for Victor?" asked Alfie as he went to get some fruit out of the fridge.  
"Not funny," Victor thought.  
Eddie searched through the computer for help on the way to turn Victor back to normal (or at least how he was before).  
"And what are we supposed to do about Corbierre now that he is alive?" asked Eddie.  
"We'll get him a bird cage and fill it's water bottle with the recipe for the aging elixir," answered Patria.  
"That's not a half bad idea," said Mick.  
"And if you find a recipe, we'll test it on the pin," said Jerome.

Trudy returned and put baby Victor in a small room.  
"Just so you kids know, I got him in the dining room and he's in a baby cage with a toy rattle," said Trudy. Alfie gave baby victor Corbierre.  
"Alfie are you crazy?" asked Patria.

"How am I crazy?" asked Alfie.  
"Small birds and young children do not mix," said Patria.  
"But he wants Corbierre," said Alfie. Victor picked up Corbierre as he did when he was dead.  
"Fine, but only for a little while," said Patria. Then Joy (who Patria had told the secret about Victor to earlier) walked in.  
"So this is him?" asked Joy.  
"Unbelievable right?" asked Alfie. Then Trudy walked in.

"All this time inside isn't good for the baby, I should enroll him in a daycare," said Trudy.  
"Actually," said Alfie, "We were going to give him a….a."  
"A bath," said Joy, "I was going to give him a bath."  
"Well ok then, the bathtub is upstairs, just don't fill it all the way up, we don't want him to drown," said Trudy. Joy and Jerome ran upstairs with baby Victor and Corbierre. They went into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

They went into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.  
"Just put him in the bathtub,' said Joy.  
"We're actually going to bath him?" asked Jerome.  
"No, but we need to keep him in here for now," said Joy as she gently placed Corbierre next to Victor.  
"Joy and Jerome can you help us set up this bird cage!" yelled Patria from downstairs.  
"Coming Jerome said as him and Joy raced down the stairs.

"Are you thirsty Corbierre?" thought Baby Victor. He turned the water on for Corbierre to drink. He spotted some soap near by and thought I'd be fun for a bubble bath.

"Is that water running upstairs I hear?" asked Jerome.  
"It's probably just your imagination" said Joy. Meanwhile upstairs, Victor just turned off the water and was playing with Corbierre the way a three-year-old plays with a rubber duck Victor checked his watch; it was 10:00 in the morning. He knew Trudy would make the students send him to his crib (or blankets in the bathroom really) at 10:00 in the night so he took out the piece of metal from his pocket and said, "It is ten 'o'clock you have five minutes." He tried to say the rest, but struggled. So then, he dropped the piece of metal outside of the bathtub. After a couple seconds of silence, the reached for the metal piece. The water was up to his neck (since he was so small) and he couldn't grab the piece of metal. Victor let out a couple whines until Joy, Jerome, and Fabian opened the door.

"You actually bathed Victor?" asked Fabian.  
"No we didn't," said Joy. Corbierre hung on Victor's finger for his life.  
"He must have turned the water on himself," said Jerome.  
"Now his clothes are all wet," said Joy.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Jerome.  
"We'll use the hairdryer," said Joy.  
"Absolutely not," said Victor.  
"Would you rather we change your clothes?" asked Fabian.  
"Hairdryer it is then," said Victor.

The next day, Mara (who had been told about Victor by Patria) brought back a baby bottle from the store.  
"Really?" asked Joy.  
"Yes really," said Mara, "I don't want him to choke."  
"He's still Victor," said Patria.  
"But his throat is small," said Mara.  
"Don't tell me you bought baby formula," said Patria.  
"No, I thought we would just give him water to drink and apple sauce or pudding to eat," said Mara. Patricia gave Mara a funny look.  
"Why?" asked Joy.  
"Well it's either that or baby food," said Mara.  
"Makes sense," shrugged Alfie.  
"I'll get the water bottle out of the fridge for the bottle," said Joy.

Mara left the bottle (open) next to victor. Victor then realized he still had the elixir. He poured some into the bottle and closed the lid. Mara walked back.  
"Oh I see you already got it," she said.  
"No I didn't," said Joy.  
"Then were did he get the water?" asked Mara.  
"Wait, isn't the elixir clear like water?" asked Joy.  
"Yes," said Mara. They suddenly realized what the liquid in Victor's bottle was.  
"No Victor," said Joy, snatching it off the table.

"Put it back," said Victor.  
"No, if you drink any more you'll become a fetus," said Mara.  
"Fine, I'm not hungry anymore," said Victor, "take me to my raven."

"Follow me," said Patria. Victor just managed to walk. He was in a room with a cage on a table. Victor opened the door and sat and talked to Corbierre. Once he heard footsteps, he put Corbierre back in the cage. Victor noticed how Corbierre would grow. Corbierre could see ravens out a nearby window; they were flying. After Victor had gone to bed (or the bathroom) the little raven would watch them and spread his wings to imitate them. The next morning, Mick woke up early, fed Victor some vegetables and put him in the baby gate with his rattle and Corbierre.  
"We have to go to school today, so just sit here and talk to your raven," said Mick.  
Many times that day Victor would either nap or take Corbierre out of his cage to pet him.

Later, the students walked in. Just as the last of them (Alfie) walked in, Corbierre flew out the open window.  
"Corbierre nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !" yelled Victor.  
"I didn't know he could fly," whispered Fabian to Mara.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss, Victor," said Jerome.  
"Just leave me here to die," sighed Victor.

Later that day, the house was quiet until Fabian screamed "I found it!"  
Everyone ran to Fabian.  
"Found what?" asked Patria.  
"The aging Elixir I found it," said Fabian.  
"To turn back victor?" asked Mara. Fabian nodded his head and everyone smiled.  
"Do we still have the elixir to make Victor younger?" asked Fabian.  
"Yes, it's right here," said Mara, holding the elixir.  
"We need to mix that, and aged cheddar cheese," said Fabian.  
"How hold does the cheese need to be?" asked Alfie.  
"It says at least one year," answered Fabian.  
"I'm not so sure, at least when Victor is one he can't make me shine the staircase," said Alfie.

Despite what Alfie said the students mixed the ingredients together and tested their elixir by putting it in a glass then dropping Victor's piece of metal in it. It worked! So then they gave a glass of it to Victor. Instantly he grew and was back to normal size.  
"This never happened," said Victor. Everyone agreed.

About one week later Alfie came into Victor's office with his hands behind his back.  
"I have a surprise for you," he said.

"What did you break this time?" asked Victor.  
"Ta-Da," said Alfie as he showed Victor the surprise.  
"Corbierre!" Victor screamed as he grabbed the raven who was back to the way he started (dead and posed)

"Yep," smiled Alfie, "I sound him on my way back from school and had some aging elixir in my pocket so here he is."  
"His eye is missing," said Victor.  
"He'd look good with an eye patch," suggested Alfie.  
"It's ok, it's just dirt covering the eye," said Victor.

Alfie stood waiting.  
"Now go, before I make you scrub the toilet again," said Victor.  
Alfie walked out of Victor's office relieved to know Victor was truly back.


	2. alternate ending

Alternative ending: They gave to aging potion to baby Victor.  
"I think it worked, I feel older," said Victor.  
"I think we need more aging elixir," said Alfie.

"What makes you say that?" asked Victor.  
"Nothing,' said Patria.  
"Why am I craving pizza?" asked Victor. Trudy walked in and said  
"Is that a new student I see?" Victor ran to the mirror to see he was the same age as the students.


End file.
